Future Squad Thanksgiving Special
by Typewriter Misadventures
Summary: Thanksgiving ... a 'pleasant' family gathering between Team Prime and three humans they wouldn't trust with their goldfish who happen to be the kids from the future. One Shot.


**Back some months ago, my sister started to write this Thanksgiving special on Thanksgiving for her fanfiction Future Squad. Recently she's asked for me to post it on my fanfiction page so that all of you can enjoy it.**

* * *

Disclaimer

A tall thin man with thick, slicked back, brown hair, and a lab coat steps into the spotlight on an dark empty stage flanked by long black velvet curtains and clears his throat before approaching the microphone in front of him, "Hello reader, I am…"

He quickly glances at a script in his hand, "Huh." before pocketing the script and continuing, "I am Future Raf from the Fanfiction Future Squad. You may or may not be reading this on Thanksgiving, but this is our Thanksgiving Special."

He quietly murmurs, "Strange." but continues to recite the script, " The author does not own, nor has she ever owned Transformers Prime or any other Transformers TV shows."

He looks confused for a moment, "TV shows? This special is it's own entity and will in no way affect the overall plot of Future Squad, but may be connected to a Christmas special in the near future if this one is well received. Furthermore none of the characters will remember or reference this or any other holiday special in the main plot including…"

Raf quickly takes the script out of his pocket and glances over it again and says, "Me?"

As the long black curtains close Raf shouts "Can someone please tell me what's going on!"

Chapter 1

Under the camouflaged shelter Number One, Three, and Two: Future Jack, Miko, and Raf are hastily setting some store bought food and wild vegetables on a long table set for eight. Jack smiles and says, "I think we're all set up."

Raf nods and Miko says, "I've always loved Thanksgiving."

Raf looks up from the pecan pie he was staring at and asks, "You have Thanksgiving in Japan?"

She laughs a little and says, "Nope, but I've always liked the idea of a holiday devoted to thankfulness and sharing a big meal with your loved ones and sworn enemies."

Jack frowns and says, "Am I just starving or did you just say sworn enemies?"

Raf jumps to his feet, "Who did you invite!?"

Miko places her hand on his shoulder and says, "Relax, I just invited our past selves, June, and Fowler."

Jack sits down a vexed look on his face that says, "We're all gonna die."

. . .

Back at the Autobot Base Miko jumps up from the sofa grinning and shouts, "Hey guys, look at this! I just got a text from Number Three."

Jack stands up and says, "You mean from Anarchy Squad."

"Yep."

Ratchet turns around and asks, "Well what is it?"

Raf looks at her phone screen and says, "An invitation to Thanksgiving?"

Optimus Prime approaches them and states, "It may be wiser to decline their invitation as we do not yet know if they are our ally or are simply trying to gain the advantage in their sketchy quest."

Miko retorts, "Um ... Because, it's Thanksgiving? They aren't totally evil."

Jack responds, "You do realize that still makes them a little evil right?"

Arcee enters the room with Bulkhead and she asks, "So, where is it?"

Ratchet frowns, "You can't possibly be thinking about going."

Bumblebee buzzes a response from the doorway, and Arcee nods and says, "Bumblebee's right. This could be our only chance to capture them before they disappear again."

Ratchet begrudgingly says, "That is true."

As the autobots begin to confer on the best way to strike the Anarchy Squad, Miko shouts, "Seriously!"

Ratchet, Arcee, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all turn their heads to look at her, and she continues, "They invited us to Thanksgiving, and you're just going to go in and attack them!"

Smokescreen, who had been watching all of this from a distance asks Miko, "What is this Thanksgiving you keep talking about?"

Before she can respond Agent Fowler calls out from the railing, "Thanksgiving is the American holiday that commemorates a day when a group of Colonists and Native Americans actually got along and shared their food with with each other before they started fighting."

Optimus looks thoughtful for a moment. "So this holiday that your culture celebrates, Thanksgiving, it is one of peace?"

Ratchet scoffs, "A temporary one at best."

Fowler cuts in, "And thankfulness. So, why did you ask?"

Smokescreen points at Miko and says, "Miko got an invitation from the rouge humans."

Miko runs up the stairs to show Fowler the invite, "Yeah, and it says it is to all of us including Jack's mom."

Jack looks up at her wide eyed, "They invited my mom?"

Fowler frowns takes Miko's phone and says, "Yes, in fact we're all listed by name here. Along with a note for the bots that states that the're welcome to come even though they have nothing for them."

Ratchet shakes his head and says, "Something about this doesn't seem right."

Fowler turns to him and says, "Then we're just going to have to come up with a plan of action for if this goes sideways because these coordinates might lead us right to them..."

. . .

Back at the Future Squad's no longer hidden base, Jack gets up from his chair and asks, "So when should they be showing up."

Raf sees the glow of a ground bridge portal near the camp and stands up to see Bumblebee walk through, "I would say about now."

Number One turns around to see the rest of the autobots and humans arrive except for Ratchet and Optimus Prime. Number One smiles tensely and says, "Number Three, you're fired."

She just laughs as Team Prime approaches, "Nice one Number One."

June walks right up to him and asks, "Why exactly did you invite us here?"

Number One turns back to face Three who is standing on the other side of the table, "Why don't you explain this Three? After all, you're the reason they are all here."

Three nods and says, "Okay, I just wanted to share Thanksgiving with you to show that there are no hard feelings about that time you guys got in our way."

Fowler joins June, "Really."

Number One tries to hold a straight face despite the fact he could be arrested at any moment, "Yes."

Agent Fowler stares deep into Number One's eyes as if he is staring into his soul for a few moments and One starts to sweat when Fowler's face brightens a little. "Alright then."

While they're talking Miko hops out of Bulkhead and dashes over to the table and looks like she is about to eat something before stopping and asking Number One, "Hey One, this isn't poisoned, is it?"

He turns away from Fowler and June, and says, "No of course not."

Number Three frowns and looks down at her past self and indignantly insists, "No way, that would be stupid. Even if the bots weren't here, we'd still have to have something to eat."

Miko sits down at the table, "Okay, don't get your panties in a twist."

Three scoffs playfully and responds, "As if I still wear those."

One blushes and snaps, "M-Number three!" only to hear her laughter behind him. Seeing that Number One's head might blow, Two takes it upon himself to step between them. "Okay you two, let's just not go there." and quickly addresses Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen, before the chaos can continue. "As you can see your human friends are safe here, so if you're needed elsewhere, you don't have to stay."

Bulkhead who had transformed back into his robot form says, "Well, that's all the invitation I need."and transforms and drives off. Bumblebee buzzes a question to Raf and he responds, "It's okay Bee. I'll be fine."before Bee also returns to the base.

Arcee looks Number Two square in the face and tells him sternly, "I'm not leaving..." but before she can finish Smokescreen cuts her off. "Yeah this looks like fun."

Back at the autobot base Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrive to Ratchet asking, "Was it over that quickly?"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead return to their robot forms and before either of them can respond Ratchet continues, "Where are the others, and why aren't those rogues in custody in custody."

As Bulkhead tries to come up with an explanation, Bumblebee quickly buzzes a response and Bulkhead says,"Exactly."

Ratchet frowns and says, "So you two just left!?"

Bulkhead says, "Arcee, and Smokescreen can handle it, and I wanted to be here in case the cons try anything."

"I'm more concerned that they will try something than the Decepticons. I mean, we all have seen what their grenade's can do. If they chose to, they could take down Arcee and Smokescreen."

"They weren't armed when we got there, and I didn't see their weapons anywhere."

"They could have been concealed."

Bumblebee beeps and buzzes something, and Ratchet sighs, "I suppose that is true, but I still don't trust them"

Optimus Prime places his hand on Ratchet's shoulder and says, "Do not worry old friend, although they may not be trustworthy, I believe that they are intelligent enough not to double cross us after providing the location of their base."

. . .

Meanwhile at the Future Squad's base, everyone has taken their seat around the table except for Arcee, and Smokescreen who are sitting on the ground next to the shelter. Everyone is just about finished filling their plates, and Number Two is finishing telling Raf, "Of course we checked what species the mushrooms are before we collected them. They're all perfectly safe."

Raf nods and says, "Thanks Number Two, I just wanted to make sure."

Number two says, "No problem," and starts to eat his mushrooms. Jack looks at Number One suspiciously and asks him, "Number One, Why is it that you guys go from helping us one day to randomly stealing Agent Fowler's stuff, and causing chaos the next."

Agent Fowler adds, "I would also like to know that, and I would really appreciate it if you would return my jet, and my helicopter." before continuing to stuff his face. Arcee, and Smokescreen watch Number One intently as he thinks for a moment, looks into his past self's intense eyes, and says, "You'll understand when you're older."

Jack groans, "Uh, seriously Number One."

One smirks and nods. Smokescreen frowns and says, "But I'm older and I still don't understand."

One starts to say, "Well that's still …"

When he is cut off by Agent Fowler, "Neither do I."

"It's better to ask forgiveness than permission."

There is a moment of total silence as everyone at and beside the table looks expectantly at Number One as he takes a bite of turkey, "Now?"

Fowler frowns and says angrily, "Yes now."

"Oh, about that…"

"What about that?"

"I'm not done yet."

Agent Fowler lets out a heavy sigh and says, "There is something wrong with you."

After another pause, Miko asks Number Two, between bites of food, "So ... Where did you guys get all of this food? Did you steal it?"

Number To shakes his head. "No, we bought everything that we didn't find in the woods."

Three chimes in, "With the money we stole from MECH."

Jack sighs and rests his head in his hand, as Smokescreen tries to suppress his laughter. Arcee looks around at the shelter, hovercraft, and table, and remembers their weapons and says. "Who did you steal the hovercraft from"

Number one looks up from his food and quickly says, "No one. I already owned it."

"Isn't that convenient?"

While the adults are talking Miko sees Number Three's guitar across the space, mostly hidden behind a stolen MECH file cabinet,"Whose guitar is that?"

She jumps up and dashes across the room as Arcee calls after her, "Miko wait! It might be boobytrapped!"

As Miko reaches the guitar she picks it up., "Wow, this guitar looks just like mine except super old."

Number Three smiles and says, "It's mine. Do you want me to play you something on it."

"Yeah!"

Miko carries it over to Three and hands it to her and Agent Fowler asks her, "What style of music do you play on that thing?"

Number Three smiles and says, "My style, I think you'll like it. I wrote this song for my kids, so it's not too crazy."

Agent Fowler raises an eyebrow but says, "Okay."

Number Three takes a few steps away from the table and begins to play a cheerful tune through the rest of the meal, even after her past self falls asleep in her chair. The members of Team Prime who were there leave with a better feeling about the mysterious squad. Everyone except Agent Fowler, who honestly just wants his stuff back.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of the Thanksgiving Special. If your wondering about the Future Squad, she's still working on it. If she wants me to, I'll upload that too.  
**

 **In case your wondering this is my sister's fist fanfiction so please leave a review.**


End file.
